Seven
HHGHHDGHDSF DEAD NOW No. You can also go home~ Seven is that passive teen who was raised from the dead, and then raised by Nurgle. Seems accurate...? Appearance Purple fading to black hair, red eyes, one has inverted colors. Wears whatever with knee-high boots. Heck, depends on her mood. I will number the pictures later >:I you shall not make me Also, about to curse you into oblivion. Personality Seven is sarcastic, usually passive, although happy at the sight or hearing Nurgle's name, and enjoys violence and sickness. She also seems to have a high self-preservation instinct, leading her to only save herself, the other Subjects, or her brother when fighting someone. Usually ends her speaking points with a "~" Kind of the Luna Lovegood of Slime Rancher...? Very mystical. Backstory Same as S'ves. Obviously. Except from the other side of the story. She loves "Papa Nurgle" though. Relations S'ves "That's my little brother. Isn't he adorable~" Ninn "In the terms of nonsensical things, she is by far the least. Yet somehow, I like her~" Nine "Best friends for a millennia~" (Nine might also be over a thousand years old just saying ouo) Nurgle "PAPA~!" Adoptive father :I her relatives are weird Violet "Ughhhhhhhhhhhh booooring and trying to take over Nine. No, Ni-Ni is mine! I'm his best friend, literally forever~" Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In: nawt yet Number Of Deaths: Uhhhhhh One Number Of Kills: UHHHHHHHHHH Songs Yandere Simulator - True Power Of The Occult Possibly a battle theme ouo no idea how I found this anymore Goretrousle Some kind of "casual" if she even has one. Usually, that can turn into a demented version of the other person's casual. Powers Eh WARNING: THIS IS THE MOST INTERESTINGLY CREATED POWER LIST-THING THAT WAS TYPED LIKE I DON'T CARE; I mean, voodoo. I mean, her voodoo dolls work like, you have to donate blood and the blood goes into a marmite-clay mix and then a doll of you is made and shaped and the clay only becomes dry when in fire, and then stays wet and she can sort of alter physical form if she asks her "friends on the other side" and yes I stole that from Princess and the Frog you know what I mean anyway but anyway to break the spell the person it's imitating has to eat the doll which is why it's a marmite infusion * gasp Otherwise her powers are like DARK MAGIC basically a repeat of Nine's except there's no shoes ;A; bye shoes Note from 16.1.17 - Her type of voodoo is not a Mary Sue ability. It's not technically mind control, and it requires a few things. One is the marmite infused clay vessel for the blood. Two is the blood. Three is how she can't force someone to do anything, as that would require more living beings and another blood vessel for that. Four is that she cannot just keep marmite infused clay on hand, as since it's marmite it shall explode near magic :> so if you call this power a "Suey sue" again I will have to slap you with this lovely text. Also, yes, this note was due to Squidy's thinking that this was "Suey sue" and how Mix has given the note about Mary Sue powers. If people are talking about any of Seven's powers as if they were Mary Sue I will provide more information even if it kills me. Have a nice day~! Trivia * She's very vague with her warnings. * She generally pretends to be naive. ** She is more or less happy when someone dies. ** No idea why. ** Comment from Team F.: why would anyone care when someone dies? WHY WOULD SHE BE HAPPY? thats a potential person you could have had as a partner. if not then ok die. *** Because Nurgle is a god of death. Get with the program :> *** HIGHLY ILLEGAL Comment from Team F : Death is Fun. C: (F IS FOR FIRE THAT BURNS DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN U IS FOR URANIUM. BOMBS! N IS FOR NO SURVIVAL, WHEN YOU- plankton stahp! **** Fire is fun though =) **** Don't touch my page anymore tho or I will have to dissect you in alphabetical order. Any questions? ***** Illegal Comment (really more legal) from XxKatakxX: organ'''izing him would be hard ***** Katak you got that from when we were younger and I had my '''Organ-izer ;A; ****** More comments from Katak: kek yes ****** GET OUT OF MAH HOUSE Gallery - cricket chirp - DANCE MAGIC DANCE.jpg SevenOfDeath.jpg Seven-1.jpg Category:Female Category:Character Category:Deceased Category:DisOneEditor's Pages